Call Of Duty: Monsters
by CosmicStoryTeller
Summary: Jake Spencer, born into a ugly world. In the middle of World War 3, Earth is in the middle of a apocalypse, and it isn't run by zombies or aliens. It's run by different monsters... human monsters.


**A/ N: My first COD story, so if my military logic is bad... go easy.**

**Disclaimer: Not owning COD anytime soon.**

Prologue:

'We shall defend our island, whatever the cost may be, we shall fight on the beaches, we shall fight on the landing grounds, we shall fight in the fields and in the streets, we shall fight in the hills; we shall never surrender.'

- Winston Churchill

Babies are miracles, miracles are god given. But that baby must decide if she/he is going to grow up to be a monster, or worst then a monster. Because around these times, everyone is a monster.

**News** **Channel 8, 4:58 PM. 2014, September 11th**

The news lady looked downward, and toke a second to speak. She was currently on everyone's television, even if they where watching something else. It went straight to Breaking News.

"Isaak Dimitri, leader of the A-Bell Russian rebel forces has strike. With an partnership with Yin Lee, leader of the biggest Chinese rebel force, Yin's Resistance, has assassinated Fredrick George, president of the United States and Troy Clyde, vice president." informed the news lady.

And that's how it all started...

**Russian** **Military Base, 8:30 PM, October 5th, 2014**.

Bandit's POV:

Today was the only day I actually wanted to be considered a assassin or a military dog. We've been commissioned to fly in and terminate Dimitri, because if that son of a bitch lives any longer... there's no doubt that our next leader will be killed the second his name pops up as president on Wikipedia.

We are elite Black Operatives for the C.I.A. We're closing in on our targets with a Black Hawk.

The area was stormy and dark, just the way we like it. The target was in a huge military boat, one that no one has seen before. Almost like its from the future.

"Hey Bandit, give me a smoke will ya?" asked Danny, to me. He was the captain of this mission, and will be calling the shots.

I nodded and handed him one of my last cigarettes. I don't know why I carry these things around anymore.

It was only 4 of us. Danny, Me, Jim and Gus.

We were silent for most of the ride, most of the time we'd crack a joke or two, but this mission was serious; a mission that is more then a average solider's career if we complete it. But it's not for the fame and medals, this is for pure vengeance.

We landed on a safe spot of the military boat, we're gonna take the stealth way.

We were taking out about 7 confirmed kills on the side of the boat, our intel couldn't tell us exactly what part of the boat Dimitri was on; so we're gonna have to do some good old fashion interrogating.

Gus walked up towards the stairs, and signaled it was clear. We followed upwards his path.

We've stumbled across the sleeping chambers, jackpot.

We've slowly opened one of the doors, and saw that only one guy was asleep.

Jim walked over to the sleeping body, grabbed his mouth, so he wouldn't talk, and picked him up violently on to his feet like a rag doll. This woke him up.

He was trying to speak through his special black gloves which were on his hands, put only humming came out.

"Shhh Shh sh." whispered Jim slowly and calmly. But he kept humming outta shock.

"If you don't shut the hell up, ill stab you 50 times, starting with your eyes and tongue." Demanded Jim coldly, which did shut him up.

"Now tell me and my gentlemen where I can find a Isaak Dimitri.." asked Jim while removing his hand from his mouth.

"Um, Captain corners..." informed the guy who was now a prisoner of Jim. Why didn't they think of that...

Jim applied pressure into his lungs and caused him to fall back asleep, and he place him back into his bed.

I checked for any more company out side in the hallway, it was clear, I signaled my squad.

"Bandit, take lead." commanded Danny, I nodded in response.

I toke lead, and continued down the hallway, and then I heard a safety on the gun going off on my right.

I looked to my right and saw a man with gun next to my head, inside a open room. He didn't seem to notice my teammates behind me.

He smirk as he stick his arm out of the room; with the gun only inches away from my head. Gus threw his empty ammo case on the floor which made the armed tango stick his head out the door and check out the noise.

The distraction gave me a chance to swipe away the gun, making it go off. I grabbed him and slammed him into the wall on the other side, which caused him to dropped his gun. I then threw a right hook. He shoved me back and he reached for his second handgun, but then he got a bullet flying through his head, it was Danny.

The team heard an alarm go off, it must have been the sound of the guns going off.

"GO! GO! GO!" shouted Danny while running towards the end of the hallway, we followed.

"Bombit' ikh! (Bomb them out)" shouted the Russians.

I cursed under my breath, we we're running towards the end of the hallway which led to a metal railing. And it led to the center of boat.

We were all planning to jump over the railing, then we all heard a blast followed up with rumbling. I looked back and saw huge flaming explosion coming our way.

We jumped over the railing, and i closed my eyes, but their was no doubt some of us got in the bomb.

I opened my eyes slowly to the painful screaming of one of my squad mates.

It was Danny, he was burning alive, and slowly. The scream died out, Danny has died.

I looked around and saw the rest of my dead teammates, and my leg.. was gone.

I saw a familiar man walk up to me, it was Dimitri. He was wearing a tucs.

"Ahh, you stupid Americans... You know, since your going to die anyways.. I'll let you in on our special plans. You see the big space over there, with a 'AB' over it.. watch this." smirk Dimitri, while pointing at the spot and pulling out a device out of his pocket.

He push the button, and the huge space opened up, and a missile rose from the hole.

Now I got it... I'm guessing AB stood for Atomic Bomb... he turned a Atomic Bomb... into a Ballistic Missile.. no.. What ever this boat is.. is not from this time.. way to advance.

"This _little _missile is gonna, start World War 3.. Neko, launch our missile at Washington D.C. You Americans came here just in time!" chuckled Dimitri.

I started to fade, I was dying. And the last thing I heard and saw was a atomic bomb launching off to kill millions..

**December 24th, 2014. 4:54. Radio.**

A man was struggling to speak on the radio, as if he was losing blood and was about to die.

"Look... If anyone out there is still alive... It's World War 3 out here.., stay inside..." the man was huffing and toke a second, "Our military... everyone's military. England, Germany.. Are weak! All we have is each other now. People have gone insane.. there's barely any power.. DO NOT TRUST ANYBODY..." cried out the man, in till be interrupted by loud shouting and gun shots.


End file.
